Frozen 2- Beware the Frozen Heart (the Sequel)
by Kenim
Summary: Anna has been kidnapped. Somewhere in the South Mountains she lies captive to yet another power-driven foe. Together Elsa and Kristoff swear to save her, though they are not very fond of each other. Along the way they meet a stranger, with powers similar to Elsa's. They also run into old foes (and new ones), and must prepare for a war between kingdom's that no one is prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

It has been such a short time since I have learned how to control my powers, if one could call it control. I still preferred my solitude. I am still prone to injuring those around me. My people still fear me, though they do not blame me for what I cannot control. They will greet me when I am out, but it is highly unlikely for them to stop by simply to exchange plesantries. Perhaps that is why, when I heard an unrhytmic knock on my door, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight into the air. "Hello?" I called out softly, looking up from the stacks of paperwork cluttering my old desk.

"Queen Elsa?" The voice was masculine, and though it seemed familiar, I couldn't quite place it. I grabbed the excess of my dress in my left hand, rising from the uncomfortable wooden chair on which I sat for hours at a time, and walked to the door.

With a bit of hesitation as I touched the handle, I sucked in a breath of air and opened it slowly. "Kristoff?" To say I was surprised was an understatement, and I felt myself lurch backwards unvoluntarily. Anna had introduced us the day I had ended the freeze, and we had not hit it off. He blamed me for all the troubles of Anna's life, which he was mostly correct in doing, and I blamed him for allowing her to run after me, nearly getting herself killed.

"Have you seen Anna?" He asked, dipping his head in some sort of oddly-fashioned bow.

I shook my head slowly. "I have not. I was under the impression she was to be spending the day with you. Yet again."

"She was. She likes spending time with someone who doesn't shoo her away." He chided, and my eyebrow creased in irritation.

"What do you want from me, Kristoff?" I asked, grabbing the excess of my dress in my hands once again, turning on my heel and walking back towards my work desk.

I heard him approaching, but I had not been prepared for his large hand to reach out and grab my shoulder, spinning me to turn and look at him. I gasped, in shock and fear, and stumbled backward. Ice froze beneath me, and I took a breath, trying to gather myself. "Elsa, I've checked everywhere. I can't find her. Anna is... Missing."

"Calm down, Kristoff. She is probably just resting in her bedroom. She has had an eventful few days."

"Her bedroom, right. I, uh, didn't think to check there." He mumbled, stuttering a bit as he backed towards the door.

I rolled my eyes, following him. "You did not think to check her bedroom?" I repeated. If I had been his friend, I perhaps would have found amusement in it, but instead I found only stupidity.

"No, I didn't. She always talks about how much she hates that room. I wouldn't expect her to spend more time in their freely, considering it's where she was forced to spend most eighteen years of her life."

He always knew just what to say to shut me up, and this remark was no different. I lifted my chin in the air, looking away from him as we walked down the hall. We were close enough that the maids could pass without cutting through us, but far enough way to make sure we would not accidentally brush against each other.

Her room was up the stairs and at the far right end of the hall, and I was pleased that Kristoff had to follow my lead to find it. "Anna?" I called, knocking lightly against the door, my blue gloves standing out against the pale colour of her door. "You are worrying your boyfriend sick. You may want to come out."

No answer. Kristoff and I shared a slightly quizzical look as I knocked again, this time using enough force to push it open. "Anna?" Kristoff shouted, shouldering past me as he entered the room.

You could tell, immediately, that there was something wrong.

Her bed was unmade, as per usual, but the comforter was below the window, as though she had been trying to hold onto it to keep someone from pulling her away. I ran to this, panicking as I noted the window was open, and the fabric from Anna's night dress had been torn and was wedged into the crumpling window pane.

"Elsa..." Kristoff said, his voice in a panic. I spun around, my expression matching his. He was holding a note in his large hands, which he was now extending to me. I crossed the room in three large strides, ripping it from his hands and tearing it open.

It said almost nothing, but it said enough to freeze the blood in my veins. We have her. You want her back. We do not want your money or your jewels. We want your power. If you do not give us what we want, your sister will be the one we take our anger out on. Meet us on the South Mountain four days from now, Queen Elsa. -Your Friends

I felt Kristoff's eyes boring into me as I looked up from the note, my hands shaking. "What do we do?" I asked aloud, and that snapped him from his reverie.

His light brown eyes turned to my blue ones. "I'm going after her."

"I am coming with you." I stated firmly, watching as he rolled his eyes, his face morphing into a look of disbelief.

"No. You'll slow me down."

"She is my sister, Kristoff."

"Some sister, shutting her out for eighteen years."

I felt like he had just punched me as hard as he could, and I tried to keep it from showing, but I felt the ice trapped in my glove. "I am going."

"Fine." He muttered through gitted teeth. "Meet me at the front gates in half an hour." He didn't give me a chance to rebute, and I was so taken aback by someone giving me orders for once, that I probably would not have said anything anyway.

* * *

He was waiting for me when I arrived, shouldering a rather large bag filled with a few items of food and water, as well as a sleeping bag. Though I was rarely affected by the cold, I still opted for wearing a long-sleeved, cloack-adorned shirt and jacket, and thick, bearskin pants matched with leather boots.

Kristoff was wearing the same outfit he normally did when venturing to the cold, and he nodded to me, albeit curtly, as I approached he and Sven.

"How can you just leave the kingdom?"

"I have chosen someone to stand in my place, should the need arise."

"Do you really think that's smart?"

"It is my only option, Kristoff." I retorted, already frustrated with his attitude as I readjusted the weight on my back. A stablehand brought me my horse there after, and I struggled a bit as I mounted. I smiled as I did- It has been ages since I was able to ride, without fear of freezing the creature.

Kristoff seemed to notice my excitement, and kept whatever comments he had to himself as he climbed into the sleigh hooked up to Sven. "Do you have any idea on where we are going?" I asked, tucking a strand of pale hair behind my ear.

"No clue. South mountain, I'm aiming for just going south for now." He smirked, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. He gave Sven a command and the two took off.

My steed, Robinhood, followed quickly after. I gasped and wove my fingers into his mane as he galloped away, not quiet used to the feeling. Still, I urged him faster. I had to find my sister.

I had to.

* * *

**Author's Note- So I've been wanting to write a sort of sequel to Frozen, and now that I have some time, I've decide I should. I have been writing a bit ahead, so I should have a part every day or every other day- I am actually quite excited about this story! It is mostly going to focus on Elsa, Kristoff and a character that will come into play not in the next chapter, but likely the one thereafter. I am debating on whether or not to write a few little chapter's from Anna's point of view, which I may do if I run into some writer's block or have a time crunch before/after work/riding my horses or something... Anywho I am just rambling now. Thank you for reading! Follows/reviews/everything means the world to me!**

**NOTE: I am looking for a spell check/grammar check god or goddess, if anyone wants to volunteer for that, aha.**

**Carry on my wayward readers.~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, boy. Slow down." I commanded after a good amount of galloping over the hillside, pulling back on the reins and bringing Robinhood to a walk. He made his way next to Sven, halting in front of the water that forced us to stop in our path.

Kristoff hoped out of the sleigh, looking at the large lake with distaste. "It will take us at least an extra eight hours if we try to walk around it. I can't even see the end." He grunted, kicking at the snow.

"Allow me to offer my assistance." I smiled, swinging my leg over Robinhood's neck and sliding from the saddle, landing in the snow on shaky legs. I stepped to the edge of the water, swallowing the lump that was rising in my throat. "Can you lead Robinhood along behind yourself and Sven?"

Kristoff nodded, and I stepped on the water, grinning as it froze under my feet. I had never frozen water so vast, but it still listened to my commands as I stepped forward. After I was about a fourth of the way through the lake, I heard Kristoff click his tongue and walk Sven and Robinhood onto the ice.

I turned to see them sliding around uncertainly, though Sven seemed much more confident with it. We made it across in about half an hour, and I melted the water as Sven pulled his sleigh ashore. "Impressive." Kristoff offered, and I smile, tossing my braid behind my back.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe."

I grabbed the reins from Kristoff, smiling at him. "I hope she is okay." I whispered, my smile fading as I stroked Robinhood's grey neck.

"She's probably fine. She's tough." He stated endearingly, and I nodded. Perhaps he and I did not very well like each other, but we both cared very strongly for Anna. At least we had that one, very important thing in common.

There was so much silence as we rode on, occasionally commenting on the snow or the trees or wondering who had Anna. None of it was very productive or comforting, and speaking of anything else would likely lead to argument, so we let the day drag on.

"It's getting dark." Kristoff said after awhile, bringng Sven to a halt. "We should stop for the night." He instructed.

I wanted to argue, to tell him we needed to keep moving, but I knew better. If we weren't in tip-top shape when we did find her, her capture's were going to be able to easily over power us.

I helped him set up the tent, fumbling around with the different pieces of it and muttering offensive terms when I couldn't figure something out. "Why do you think they want power of Arendelle?" I asked after awhile, connecting two metal pieces with some difficulty.

"It's a big kingdom, Elsa. Lot's of people and resources." He answered with a shrug, easily connecting his parts of the tent. "Are you... Are you going to give them your crown? In order to get Anna back?"

"Yes." I stated simply, nodding as I pieced the tent together, albeit slowly. "I will not even hesitate. My sister is far more important than being queen."

"Do you like being queen?" Kristoff asked, moving next to me to reach the parts of the tent I could not.

I shrugged, moving out of his way. "Yes, most of the time. I like trying to solve problems and build relations with trading ports. Sometimes it is irritating, there are things beyond my control people just want me to fix... I will miss it, though."

"You're a good queen. Arendelle hasn't had many problems lately."

"I have only been doing things for a short amount of time-"

"You expect me to believe you weren't the one holding down the fort after your parents passed?"

"-,"

"I never thanked you, for making me ice bearer or whatever you want to call it. So, uh, thanks." He mumbled awkwardly, ruffling his blonde hair as he sat the tent up correctly.

"Well, you are doing a marvellous job." I smiled and he did too. "Kristoff... I am truly sorry for what I did to Anna. But please, try to understand... It was what I had to do to keep her safe. I did not want for her to get hurt, which is inevitable, when someone spends too much time around me."

"Then try to understand I couldn't stop her from running after you. She loves you as much as you love her."

We held each other's gaze, and I nodded, not really daring to believe it. I could tell he and I still weren't exactly friends, that a few words didn't make everything better and create the facade of trust between us, though there definitely wasn't a spark of hate flashing between us. I don't think there was ever hate, just frustration. It was not all better now or close to being so, but I felt better about him. I felt I could trust him enough to watch the tent as I slept for a few hours. And that had to be progress.

I crawled into the tent, flattening out my sleeping bag and crawling inside. I fell asleep almost instantly, and woke a few hours later to Kristoff shaking me gently. I recoiled from his touch, not on any fault of his, and we switched places.

I conjured ice in my boredom, spoke with my horse and Kristoff's reindeer, and starred into the distance as I waited for the sun to rise.

The sun was slow in it's coming, and I did not have chance to appreciated it, for as the first rays started to stretch over the water I heard the sound of rustling bushes and a snapping twigs. "Kristoff," I stated loudly. He merely moaned in his sleep. "Kristoff!" I stated again, this time lifting my hands into the air as I saw a shadow pass through the trees.

"I am sorry about this, but I need you." I whispered, cocking my wrist so that my palm faced him. With careful precision I sent a blast of icy air towards him. I would have smirked as he screamed a bit, jolting upright in his sleeping bag, but I was too intent on trying to define the shadow in the trees.

"Hey, what's the big-" His accusation trailed off as his gaze followed mine, landing on the shadow that had stopped it's running, and sat perched on a quivering tree branch.

The shadow was a person, dressed in dark blues and greys, blending in with the dreary sky above us. "Took you both long enough to notice me."

"Who are you?" Kristoff demanded, stringing a bow.

* * *

**Author's Note- It's moving both quickly and slowly at the same time... Meh, whatever. I'm just trying something here, lol. Again I don't think Kristoff and Elsa would get along right away, but I don't think it would take too long, once they were forced to spend some time together. The new character is my OC, who I like and am writing an original piece on, he just fit nicely into this story as well. Please follow/review! Thank you very much for reading, I love you all! Carry on my wayward readers!~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who. Are. You?" Kristoff repeated, his crossbow held confidently in his hands, the bow strung out and prepared to fire. I stood behind him, somehow enchanted with the stranger in the woods now that I was able to have a good look at him.

He was tall, taller than even Kristoff, and as thin as the dying trees around him. He skin was a pallor grey that blended in with the night and snow around him, and his eyes were small and pale, almost white. I could not bring myself to look away from them.

His thin, red lips twisted into a grin, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. "My name is not important." He said slowly, his voice deep and gruff, as though weakened from lack of use. "And in any case, I am not here to speak to you, Kristoff. I am here to barter with the magnificent Queen Elsa."

"How do you know my name?" Kristoff demanded, unblinking. I was surprised at his actions as he stepped in front of me, blocking the path between myself and the eerie stranger. Blocking the path in order to protect me.

If I was not so frightened at the stranger's words, I would have been touched. But the pale man's white eyes were locked on me, and he still wore his cocky smirk. "Dear Kristoff, I know everything. Now allow me to speak with the Queen, and I shall let you and your animals pass without complication."

Kristoff raised his bow, preparing for a fight. "It is okay," I whispered in his ear, watching as his gaze twisted to me, his shoulders relaxing ever-so-slightly. "I will speak with him."

The blonde brute nodded reluctantly, lowering his bow. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and despite his random act of kindness I pulled away. "I'll be right here. If he tries anything, I'm going to fire."

I nodded, smiling slightly. Kristoff and I were not friends. In fact, we were probably still closer to being enemies. However he would not let me die, as I would not let him die, if the positions were reversed. "Keep your arrows to yourself, boy. I will not harm your Queen."

"What do you want of me?" I asked tentatively, faking an air of confidence as I stepped towards him, my chin jutting into the air, my blue eyes looking down the bridge of my nose at him.

He wiggled his fingers in the air, and I took a shaky step back as rocks tucked into his pockets rose to his palm, floating in the air above it, dancing through the space between his fingers. "I am not the enemy, Queen Elsa. I am like you."

I felt my confident facade falter, and I heard Kristoff's bowstring stretching to it's limits. I admired his ability to stay focused, as I had turned to a pile of stuttering Queen in a blue/silver dress. "I-I... That does not answer my question." I quipped, trying to regather myself, engrossed by the earth performing his commands. "What do you want of me?"

"I came simply to administer fair warning- The people who hold your sister hostage, they are not looking for what you are assuming." The rocks floating above his palm crashed to the ground, creating a small sound like a drum as rock hit rock. The reason they'd fallen was due to Kristoff, who had his hands wrapped in the stranger's blue tunic.

"Where is she?" He demanded, his lips drawn back in an almost animalistic manner as he forced the earth bender's back against a tree, pinning his arms to his side.

His smirk faded as his rocks fell beneath the snow, and apparently away from his command. "I do not know where they have her. I only know who and why."

"Who and why, then?" I demanded from where I stood close to the two of them, standing in a defensive stance, not bothering to reprimand Kristoff for his brashness.

"I do not know their exact names," He muttered, tripping over his words as Kristoff pulled him forward, then slammed him against the tree once again. "I just know they are like us, Queen Elsa. Or, at least, they used to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head cocking slightly to the side.

"They possessed powers. The ability to control elements, much like we do. Ice, water, fire, earth, air, weather..." His pale gaze flashed to the ground. "But they were dangerous. Cocky about the powers they had, the things they could manipulate. The people without such means to fight grew nervous, and enlisted the help of few magic folk. Folk like the trolls that dwell in these woods, only they had less compassion then your bundles of rock." He sputtered as Kristoff's arm pushed harder against his throat. He sneered and muttered something I could not hear, then loosened his grip. "Well, these magic folk found the one's who possessed elemental power, and took it away. This occurred years ago, they thought it was over, done with. And now there is you. And there is me. And there is likely more of us.

"The moral being that these men do not want you for your power as Queen. They want you for your power. Your power of ice and snow.

"They want to take it from you, and have it for themselves."

I could not contain my confusion, and I let my hands fall to my sides as I stepped back, unsteady on my feet. Kristoff stepped away from the earth-bender, and immediately the pale creature reached towards the snow, digging around in it until he was clutching his rocks in his hands.

"Why tell me this?" I asked, starring up at him quizzically.

"Because they want my power as well. You cannot give it to them, Elsa. They will have our kind wiped out for eternity."

"They have my sister. I will do what they wish. She is more important than my powers."

"Then we will save her."

"We? We don't even know you're name." Kristoff stated from where he stood a few paces away, confused at the prospect of more people with powers floating around, no doubt.

The bender smiled, his eyes twisting to the ground. "I am quite surprised you have not, at least, guessed some of my origin. My name is Prince Hayden, of the Southern Isles."

* * *

**Author's Note- Woot woot, keeping up with a story feels good. I already have the next... Two or three parts written, so I am aiming to upload every day for at least the rest of this week. Then at least twice a week once minimum wage work and horse training work begins. Please follow/review, it means the world to be! I love you all! Carry on my wayward readers!~**


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing shocked-still now, starring at him with distrust and apprehension. I would not have noticed it before, but now the small attributes that reminded me of Hans were appearing more prominently. His hair, though it seemed faded and tattered, was pale orange. Orange enough to have been flaming locks of red hair before... Before whatever happened to make Hayden seem so sickly.

He had the same thin lips, the sideburns (although they were faded as well) and remarkably similar high cheekbones. He was a few years older than Hans and myself, which made sense, because though I knew little of Hans I did know he was the youngest of many brothers.

"Get. Out. Now!" Kristoff shouted, loading an arrow on his bow and pulling back the string, aiming it at Hayden's head. When Hayden did not move, perhaps because not even a second had passed, Kristoff released the arrow.

I saw the look of fear in Hayden's face as he tried to call for the earth and nothing happened, it was as though time had slowed to show me this reaction. Within the same split second and without thinking, I jumped in front of the prince, raising a wall of ice in front of me. I opened my eyes shakily, feeling myself reeling back to when an arrow had been stopped only centimeters from my head only months ago.

"Elsa, what are you doing? His brother tried to kill your sister. His brother tried to kill you!"

"Yes, Kristoff, his brother did those things!" I called back, stepping away from the ice. There was no love in my heart to melt it. "Not him."

Kristoff looked not just angry, but offended as he skulked towards us, his shoulders hunched. "You're a fool if you trust him, Elsa." He scolded, his face only inches from mine.

"I do not trust him, Kristoff. But I do not blame him for what he cannot control." I retorted, watching as Kristoff practically blazed in front of me. Without another word he walked past myself and Hayden, taking care to shove against my thin shoulder as he headed south, towards my sister.

I turned back to Hayden, watching him weave the rocks through his fingers. He looked up at me slowly, his white eyes confused. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Do not make me regret it."

* * *

The three of us walked in silence for some time, the snow practically melting under Kristoff for the first half an hour as he fumed with anger and distrust. I walked next to Hayden, who said nothing, simply twisted the rocks through his fingers. Robinhood and Sven were still tired after so much running the day before, so they walked along side of us, occasionally digging around in the snow or calling out to each other.

After deciding the prince would not kill me in a matter of seconds, I jogged a few paces to catch up with Kristoff.

"I know you are mad, but I never properly thanked you. For putting yourself in harm's way to protect me."

He rolled his eyes, grunting. "It wasn't for you. You're sister would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"And I, you." I offered, smiling softly. "If she were to have it her way we would be surrounded by a horde of guards every given second."

"She tried that once, when I was making a sandwich. Had about three of them standing guard outside the kitchen."

"That was probably because she expected you to catch the house on fire." I teased, allowing myself to laugh as he smirked and did so. "I am sorry Kristoff, I know you distrust Hayden. I do not trust him either. But..."

"I understand. He's like you. If I met someone raised by trolls, I'd want to keep them around, too."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a long story for a different day." He said dryly, and I just nodded, following into step beside him.

I could hear the clicking of Hayden's rocks on occasion, and found myself wondering about what he was thinking as he followed us. On occasion I heard him cough, or heard the ruffling of his cloak as he pulled it tighter around him. I glanced back on occasion, catching his eyes once or twice and not bothering to look away when I did.

It was something about his pale eyes that held your gaze, as though there were world's hidden within them that you just had to see... I shook my head. I was being a fool. I was not focused, and once again Kristoff saved me from walking straight into a trap by thrusting his arm out in front of me.

"Woah..." I heard the whispered amazement of Hayden as he stepped alongside me, starring at the trees with a look of awe that likely matched my own.

Between the tree was something constructed like a spider's web, though it was constructed with flame. The fire danced alone carefully drawn lines, licking at the trees though never burning them, a few sparks fell to the snow and were extinguished almost immediately. "How is this possible?" Kristoff wondered outloud, and I stepped to the nearest tree, placing my hand against the bark.

"It's soaking wet..." I murmured, pulling my hand away, wiping the water off on my bear skin pants.

"How do we pass?" Hayden wondered, and I look back at him, smirking.

"This is nothing to worry about. Stand back, boys. Let me show you how it is done." I grinned, and they, amazingly enough, listened. I stood between the first two trees, grinning as I stared at the web of fire. I stepped forward, throwing my weight onto my front most leg and shooting my hands out in front of me.

At my command frost shot from my palms, circling around the flames, suffocating and extinguishing them. I kept throwing my weight and hands forward, spinning in small circles as I moved, putting out the flames with a smile on my face. When they all died I stood at the end of the thick gathering of trees, huffing and puffing as I caught my breath.

"Impressive." Kristoff smiled, holding a hand up. I starred at it quizzically for a moment, before slapping my own hand against it quickly, laughing. Our eyes caught then, and the laughter died. We weren't supposed to like each other. In fact, everyone on this trek was supposed to hate each other.

But I didn't hate either of them. And I don't think either of them hated me.

"You may want to have a gander at this..." The voice was Hayden's. He stood perched in a tree, his brown moccasins soaked from the snow.

Kristoff hauled himself into a tree of equal height, biting his lower-lip after his lips finished mouthing the words. "Turn back."

"No." I stated, watching as they climbed down. I do not how they managed to rig the flames to melt words into the snow when they fell under my ice grip, but I wasn't listening to their threat. "We are obviously not going to turn back. In fact, I think we should team with irony and make camp for the night right here." I said, slamming my foot into the snow.

They both smirked, as though enlightened by my sass-filled remark. Kristoff walked towards me, extending a hand. "Whatever you say, princess."

"That is queen to you." I teased, smirking, shaking his hand quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying thus far. I know things are moving quickly, and that is mostly because I don't want this story to drag on forever. I'm almost done with the first part of it, actually. I have decided to keep going with where I was going to end it because... Well, because you'll eventually see why, aha. Thank you for the kind reviews and all the follows, I am so thankful! I love you all! Carry on my wayward readers!~**


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Hayden was in the tree tops, moving through them with ease, scouting ahead. We still had hours before night fell, and Kristoff and I both felt guilty for stopping so soon when Anna was still in danger. I'd tried to back out of the idea of making a point and just continuing on, but Hayden had suggested we gather ourselves and make a plan for when we do arrive at Anna's location, which was likely going to be either tomorrow or the day after.

Though it seemed hard for him, Kristoff admitted Hayden was right. Just to be sure the area was safe we sent Hayden on patrol, figuring we could trust him. If what he said was true, which I was almost certain it was, he was in as much danger running into these guys as Kristoff and I were.

I was glad for Hayden's momentary absence. I wanted to speak with Kristoff, anyway.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked out of the blue, stretching my arms, avoiding eye contact.

He seemed taken aback, and he stuttered a bit as he tried to find his words. "I don't hate you, Elsa."

"Well you sure seem to."

"Elsa you cut your sister out of your life for years, and now she is terrified others are going to do the same. I'm sorry if I don't seem like your biggest fan."

I looked to the ground, my hands turning to fists, shards of ice popping from them. "Do not pretend you understand what is best for my sister."

"Fine. But then you can't pretend, either."

"Kristoff, there is a difference. I do know what is best for her. At least when it comes to me."

"Your parents are dead, Elsa. Even then you wouldn't talk to her. It was like she grew up a lonely little orphan. Making someone feel like that isn't what's best for them."

I shut my mouth, looking across the fire at him. His brown eyes were focused on the burning logs, and his mop of blonde hair hid most of his face from me. Anna had told me once that he didn't really have a proper family. She said he didn't talk about it much, and now I see why. He accepted it, but it was a less than ideal situation, growing up however he did. "Kristoff, I-"

"Forget it, Elsa." He announced, standing up, stretching his own arms out in front of him. "I'm going to try and find some dry wood to burn. But I really don't hate you."

"And I do not hate you." I said in return, our eyes catching across the parchment with the beginnings of a plan that lay between us. He smiled softly, trying to make peace with our argument, and I smiled softly back. He nodded and I whispered a good luck, watching as he disappeared into the trees.

And then I was alone again. It was me and the mostly empty parchment, and the sound of wildlife dancing through the forest. I smiled and rose to my feet, walking a distance from the campsite before stretching my hands opening, allowing ice to hover above my palms. I was used to being alone, and it wasn't an altogether unwelcome feeling. Especially not now that I could exercise my powers. Now I was able to test what I could do.

I grunted a bit as I threw my weight around, tossing ice and snow in every direction, shaping it as it went. A spear of ice pierced the branch of a tree, and I smiled as it crashed to the ground. I smiled, and then I laughed, doing it again. And again. And again.

The branches of the tree crashed to the ground, and I was laughing wickedly when Hayden appeared, cradling a few twigs in his arms. "Well, I suppose this was useless, then." He smirked, his pale eyes scanning over the dismembered tree.

"I did not... I did not know I could do that." I panted, trying to catch my breath. "Fire wood? Krisoff went to collect some as well."

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, for the first time since we had met him hours earlier. I noticed then that his teeth were not sharp, that had been a trick of the lighting, a bonus in his attempt to appear terrifying. Now, though, his lips had parted to reveal white, albeit slightly crooked, teeth. "Well I pray to never feel your wrath. And we will need as much dry wood as possible."

"You should." I teased, getting a small chuckle from Hayden as I approached the broken tree, gathering a few branches into my arms. Hayden did the same.

"Not every day you see the Queen carrying her own weight."

I rolled my eyes, dropping the wood near the poorly constructed fire pit, grabbing a piece and brushing off as much of the snow as I could before dropping it into the center. "I am perfectly capable, thank you very much."

He smirked again, nodding his head.

We sat down next to each other by the fire pit, falling into a slightly awkward silence as we worked to build some flames. "How old were you? When you discovered your powers?" He asked me after awhile, and I shrugged.

"I do not know. I have just always had them, I suppose. And yourself?"

"I was ten. My brothers and I were out on the castle grounds, running around and being destructive, as young boys are. One of my younger brothers, Kol, thought it to be fun if he threw a rock at me. It was coming straight towards me, and then it just stopped. It flipped in the air and flew back towards him." He snickered, the perfectly spherical rocks hovering through his fingers. "He wasn't quite perpared."

"So your brothers... They know about your powers?"

"Yes. They always have. It was good practice for combat, a reason not to mess with the Southeren Isles." He smiled a bit proudly at himself, the rocks hovering still in the air for a few moments. "Does your family not know?"

I shook my head slowly, tossing another log into the fire. "My parents knew. They tried to help me control it, though they were not very successful. They died a few years ago... Anna knows now, though I tried to keep it a secret from her as long as I could. Now that she knows, she finds it fascinating. Wanting to ice skate and make snow angels and snowmen all the time..." I smiled, shaking my head at her. "I need to find her."

"We will." He stated firmly, as though it was important to him, as well. He was only here to save his own skin, to keep his precious powers from being taken. "And we will do in a way that allows the two of you to keep ice skating and build snowmen thereafter."

I looked at him, surprisingly close to me, starring and trying to figure him out. He did not look back, and I couldn't decide what I felt about him. I slowly turned back to the budding fire, watching as he stretched his hands over the flames, warming himself.

"Why do you carry those rocks around with you?" I asked, nodding to the rocks balanced on his thigh.

"I can only control the living earth. In winter, when it dies, I'm am... Unnervingly powerless. I can still manipulate rock, however. Though it is rather hard to come across, under all these layers of snow." He picked up his rocks once again, making a show of his powers by having the small spheres circle around my head, the wind they caused lifting the loose strands of white hair framing my face. "You conjure snow and ice, correct?"

"Yes." I answered automatically, creating a ball of ice in my palm and tossing towards him, smiling as he shattered it with his rocks.

"Amazing..." He whispered, his white eyes unnerving me with their intense stare. I shrank away from him a bit, turning my gaze back towards the fire.

I was trying to think of something to say, to spare the awkward silence that had befallen us again, but the sound of a twig snapping in the distance spared me such a feat. Hayden and I shared a glance, and then we were on our feet, rushing off towards the source of the noise.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thanks for continuing to read my story! I have the next few chapters ready to go (like the next five or six) so there won't be long waits in between chapters. Reviews/follows/favorites are amazing! Love you all! Carry on my wayward readers.~**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a mistake, going after the noise. As soon as we were five feet from camp, someone stepped out in front of us, a sickly malicious smile stretched over his features. Hayden made a move towards him, and the man retreated a step. Hayden stepped forward, and again the man stepped back. "Hayden, wait-" Before I could finish my sentence there was circle of fire around him.

It wasn't burning him, but it burned through the snow, destroying what little grass was left. Hayden was screaming in agony I didn't know, as though he could feel it... I moved to help, but as soon as my arms were extended someone was pulling them around, twisting them with a forceful intensity.

I gasped in pain, trying, and failing to pull away. My arms were twisted, a bone in my left hand snapping, until I was face to face with a girl Anna's age.

She had jet black hair and different coloured eyes- One as blue as mine, the other a murky brown. "You shouldn't'a came, your 'ighness." She sneered, bending my left hand back, causing another grusome, painful snapping. "Ya should'a let us have yer sista. Ya shoulda ran. Yer a fool, your 'ighness."

Quickly I regained my mind. "No, you are the fool." I smirked, and she seemed a bit taken aback by confidence. In her moment's hesitation I pounded my foot on the ground, and a mountain of ice rose from the ground, tossing her away from me. I spun on my heel, my eyes locking on Hayden.

He was still grunting in excruciating amounts of pain, looking like he was burning in the flames as he jerked about in the small circle. Still, he had managed to find the rocks in his pockets, and they were landing carefully aimed blows on his attacker, forcing him backwards.

"Hayden, duck!" I shouted, pleased when he didn't hesitate at my command. Ice flashed from my hands, I could tell the left was broken, and extinguished the flames. Hayden was on the fire creator then, the two combating with amazing precision.

I spun back around, noting the girl who had broken my hand lifting herself from a snow bank. I started towards her, running faster than I had in awhile. As I neared her, I slid to a halt. Four more people were rising from behind the snowbank, all of them holding some form of weapon. One aimed an arrow at me, but before he had the chance to fire I sent him sprawling onto his back.

But in the moment it took to fire, six more people had appeared on the scene, surrounding me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, lifting my hands in front of me and turning slowly in a circle.

I sent a blast of ice, but the man I had chosen was the one who controlled fire, and my spear melted before it touched him. I was going to be either killed or kidnapped, but I was not going down without a fight.

"Two on eleven? Doesn't seem very fair to myself. You may want to think about calling for reinforcement." All of our gazes snapped to the trees above us, and I smiled as Hayden appeared in the dead branches.

He looked like hell, but his confidence was contagious. He dropped down next to me, landing softly in the snow. "Back to back." He instructed, and I nodded.

And then all hell broke loose.

I aimed a blast of ice at the fire creator, and as he focused his energy on melting my ice, Hayden pelted him with his three little rocks. He must of have known pressure points, because the guy crashed into the snow.

That sent the rest of them into action.

Hayden and I stayed back to back, judging each other's actions rather well. I would freeze someone as they moved to attack, and his little rocks would smash against their pressure points, rendering them immobilized.

We made quick circles, snow and rock flashing out at everyone, hand occasionally hitting hand as we combated them away. It took five minutes, tops, for us to bring them to the ground. After they fell we stood, gasping for air. It took a moment, but once I realized my back was pressed against Hayden's I jumped away. "Let's get going." He panted, looking up at me, barely able to focus.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just... When he burned the earth. I live off of it, so.." He wobbled on his feet, catching himself on a tree. "Let's just get going. They will not be out for long."

I nodded, and we headed back the way we had come, as fast our legs would carry us. We heard the fire maker mumble, and when I glanced back he was pushing himself to his feet. I muttered a word of profanity, but we hurried on.

Kristoff was waiting at the fire when we arrived. "What happ-"

"We need to go. We do not have time, leave what you cannot fit in your bag."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. Please." I begged, tossing bags of food into my saddlebags and mounting Robinhood. I glanced to my right to see Hayden holding tightly to a tree, barely able to stand. When we rode the animals when he was with us, he usually moved through the trees. That was not going to be happening now.

Kristoff disconnected the sleigh, figuring it would slow us down. He grabbed what he could and pulled himself onto Sven. I steered Robinhood towards Hayden, shakily offering a hand. He starred at it for a moment, before grabbing on and pulling himself on the horse behind me.

It felt weird, having him wrap his arms around my waist. I was afraid I would freeze him, but had to trust that I wouldn't. "Yah!" I called out, smacking my heels against Robinhood's side and burying my fingers into his mane as he took off, hot on Sven's trail.

Hayden's grip had grown tighter around me when we took off, but as we rode it loosened, and his head fell against my back. We had to stop soon. He needed something, though I wasn't sure on what.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you for continuing to read! I love you all! Favorites/follows/REVIEWS are loved! Please, please let me know what you think! Carry on my wayward readers.~**


End file.
